Power Rangers Galaxy Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: The rangers must stop the evil Nedorian Empire who wants nothing more than to conquer and overthrow the universe.
1. The Galactic Beginning

The Galactic Beginning

"I'm bored," said Zorcon.

"Me, too!" said Zastra.

"What should we do?" asked Zorcon.

"Why don't we conquer something?" asked Zastra.

"I know," said Zorcon, "let's go and conquer the Velor planet!"

Zorcon and Zastra boarded a ship and traveled to Velor. After they arrived at Velor, they began harassing the citizens of that planet. As a result, the authorities came, seized both of them, and brought them before King Tobir, the king of Velor.

"Why have you come to harass us?" asked King Tobir.

They had no answer.

"Put them to work!" said King Tobir, "then they will feel sorry for what they have done!"

Then some Velorian soldiers escorted them to the work grounds where they were expected to work with rigor. Then, one of the Velorian janitors left a spacecraft and hid the key card under it nearby. Zorcon noticed them and pointed it to his wife.

"Dear, look!" said Zorcon, "see that spacecraft over there?"

"Yes!" said Zastra.

"We can board it and get out of here!" said Zorcon, "let's go!"

Zorcon and Zastra headed for the ship, and when one of the foremen noticed what was going on, he sent some soldiers after them.

"After them!" said the foreman, "don't let them escape!"

Then Zorcon and Zastra got inside the spacecraft, started it up, and left the scene. King Tobir became very angry at the janitor.

"This is all your fault!" said King Tobir, "because of you, our slave labor is gone! Take the janitor to jail! I'm sure that he will never do something like that again!"

Three soldiers escorted the janitor to jail. Meanwhile, Zorcon and Zastra were headed to Zorcon's hometown, Nedor. He took refuge in an abandoned base and made it their own.

"Okay," said Zorcon, "let's take an easier planet! How about the planet Earth!"

"That is a splendid idea!" said Zastra.

"Shicons!" said Zorcon, "go to Earth and fire at will!"

The Shicons boarded their spacecraft and headed to Earth. They began firing at the citizens of Starlite City. As a result, the citizens began to panic and run wild. Inside the base, someone was spying on them. She heard enough, and she left undetected. She headed to the starbase where her mother, Tola, was waiting for her.

"Astra," asked Tola, "where have you been?"

"I was spying on the enemy base," said Astra.

"Astra," said Tola, "how many times have I told you not to go there? If I lose you, it would be the death of me! Be careful, okay?"

"Sorry," said Astra.

"Anyway," said Tola, "can you tell me what you saw?"

"The Nedorian Empire plans to conquer Earth," said Astra.

"How?" asked Tola.

"I don't know!" said Astra.

"We have to stop them somehow," said Tola, "Astra?"

"Yes?" asked Astra.

"There's something that I've been keeping from you," said Tola.

"What's that?" asked Astra.

"Your great-grandfather, Baras, has entrusted me to a great power," said Tola, "now, he told me that this great power is not to be used unless I needed it to protect the universe. I'm afraid that the time is now."

"What kind of power is this?" asked Astra.

"They are called the Galaxy Powers," said Tola.

"So, who is going to use them?" asked Astra.

"I think that we need to find three Earthlings who are familiar with their planet," said Tola.

"Okay," said Astra, "but where do we find them?"

"Don't worry, my dear," said Tola, "as aliens, we do look like we are human, and there is a recreational center in the city of Starlite City. I'm quite sure that we can find some decent candidates there."

"Well, mother," said Astra, "I'm ready when you are!"

"Then, let's get going!" said Tola.

Tola and Astra teleported down to the Starlite City Recreational Center. They landed at the entrance. They had no problem blending in with the public. They went inside and after much searching around, they saw three people practicing their karate. They were two young men and one young woman.

"Okay," said Astra, "what do we do now?"

"Let's approach them," said Tola, "I hope this works!"

Tola and Astra approached the three of them. They walked up to one of the young men.

"Can I help you?" asked the first young man.

"Hi!" said Tola, "we want to present the three of you with an opportunity!"

"Yeah?" asked the woman, "and what's that?"

"How would the three of you like to become Power Rangers?" asked Tola.

"Will you please let us continue our workout, please?" asked the first young man.

"Yeah!" said the second young man, "you're disturbing us!"

"Yes, please leave!" said the young woman.

"Is there anyway that I can convince you that this is the real thing?" asked Tola.

"Hold on," said the first young man, "let's discuss this."

The three of them huddled together and thought of a suggestion.

"Okay," said the first young man, "show us your base."

"You asked," said Astra.

Astra got on her Star Com.

"Sigma X," said Astra, "five coming aboard!"

Then, all of them were teleported onto the starbase. They were astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked the young woman.

"This is the Power Rangers base of operations," said Tola.

"Sorry I doubted you," said the first young man, "my name is Rodney Johnson."

"I'm Ying Chang," said the young woman.

"I'm Jose Martinez," said the second young man.

"And I'm Tola, and this is my daughter, Astra, and our robotic assistant, Sigma X," said Tola.

"Hi!" said Astra and Sigma X.

"Okay," said Ying, "so, when do we get to the Power Rangers stuff?"

"Actually," said Tola, "that's right now!"

"Oh, okay!" said Jose.

"Let me tell you about the situation," said Tola, "Zorcon and Zastra are the heads of the Nedorian Empire. Watch out! They can be very dangerous. Tykor, Rodor, and Kikor are their main warriors and advisors. Their foot soldiers are the Shicons. They can also pilot small aircraft. Now, I will tell you about your powers. Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Ying, you will be the yellow ranger. And as the team captain, Rodney, you will be the red ranger."

"Team captain? Me?" asked Rodney, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"Trust me," said Tola, "I know what I am doing."

"Okay," said Rodney, "if you say so!"

"I will continue," said Tola, "when monsters grow giant, or when the situation warrants, you will call on machines known as zords. All three of you have Federation cruiser zords. Together, they will form the Cruiser Megazord. For weapons, each of you has two phasers and one light saber. If you put your hands together, you will be able to emit a powerful beam that can freeze monsters in their tracks. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," said Ying, "where are the police and the military in all of this?"

"They chickened out," said Sigma X.

"I see," said Ying, "nothing further!"

Astra handed them their Galaxy Morphers and Galaxy Coms.

"The Galaxy Com is for communicating with each other and the star base. You can teleport anywhere with this device. The Galaxy Morpher is the device that is used when you want to morph into a ranger. Just press 476 on the keypad and you will morph," said Astra.

The alarm sounded.

"Rangers," said Tola, "some Shicons are attacking the public! You know what to do!"

"Right!" said Rodney, "It's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They were able to defeat most of the Shicons, but Zorcon took the remainder back to the Nedorian base. The rangers then returned to the star base.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Zorcon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Zastra, "they are a bunch of do-gooders! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Zorcon, "I will not let them or anyone stand in my way of my conquest of Earth! I will be victorious!"

Zorcon turned a bright red.

"Good job, rangers," said Tola, "you did well. Now, as rangers, there are a few rules that you must follow. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep your and everyone else's identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can!" said Rodney, "and I believe that I speak for all three of us!"

Ying and Jose both smiled.

"Good!" said Tola, "feel free to make the star base as your second home. And remember, a ranger is always on duty!"

"No problem, Tola!" said Ying.

Rodney, Ying, and Jose all smiled.


	2. Memory of An Elephant

Memory of an Elephant

"Those rangers are really getting on my nerves!" said Zorcon, "we have to get rid of them somehow!"

"I know!" said Zastra.

"Okay," said Zorcon, "what is it?"

"Maybe we should create a monster that would freeze them solid!" said Zastra, "if they can't move, they can do nothing!"

"I never thought of that!" said Zorcon, "in fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job! Stand back and watch me work my magic!"

Zorcon took three steps backwards, took three steps backwards, and created the Elefreeze monster. It was a giant elephant. He appeared in front of Zorcon and Zalia.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Elefreeze.

"Freeze everything in sight!" said Zorcon, "go! Have fun!"

"You got it, boss!" said Elefreeze.

Elefreeze left the Nedorian base and went down to the city of Starlite City. Immediately, he began freezing the public, and the rest of the public began running wild and panicking. The alarm sounded in the star base, and the rangers arrived there as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ying.

"We have a monster who is turning people into icicles!" said Tola.

"I see!" said Jose.

"Well," said Ying, "we'd better get going!"

"Right!" said Rodney, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Rodney.

"Oh, yeah!" said Elefreeze, "who's going to stop me, you?"

Immediately, Elefreeze fired his freezing beam at the rangers. Jose and Ying were hit, but the freezing beam missed Rodney.

"Oh, no!" said Rodney.

Elefreeze then began to laugh evilly.

"What's wrong red ranger?" asked Elefreeze, "all of your comrades turned to icicles? Do you want to be an icicle, too?"

"Not a chance!" said Rodney.

Rodney then fired a straight flame at Elefreeze, and as a result, Elefreeze fell on his back and struggled to rise.

"Good!" said Rodney, "that will buy me some time to help the others!"

Rodney went over to Ying and Jose, chanelled his fire power to his gloves, and warmed up both Jose and Ying. Ying and Jose were restored to their former condition.

"Thanks, Rodney!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Jose.

"Sure!" said Rodney, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Ying and Jose.

Elefreeze struggled to rise, and before he had a chance to fully get up, the three Power Rangers took their phasers and blasted him. Elefreeze fell back to the ground.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "let's put him down! Everyone, put your hands together!"

The three rangers put their hands together.

"Galaxy Crash!" said the three rangers.

A beam emitted from their gloves, and it hit Elefreeze. Then, Elefreeze fell helplessly on his back and became unconscious. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Elefreeze, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Rodney got on his Galaxy Com.

"Tola," said Rodney, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tola.

They both signed off. The cruiser came to the rangers, and the three rangers hopped inside their respective cruiser.

"Alright, guys!" said Rodney, "let's form the Cruiser Megazord!"

They combined their cruisers and formed the Cruiser Megazord.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Right away, Elefreeze fired his freezing beam at the Cruiser Megazord. As a result, it froze the Cruiser Megazord.

"We're frozen solid!" said Ying.

"Don't worry," said Rodney, "all we have to do is spin the Megazord, and it will warm us up!"

So, they spun the Megazord, and they were free of their frozen condition.

"Okay," said Rodney, "we cannot let that happen again! We need a plan and quickly!"

The Cruiser Megazord delivered a couple of punches to Elefreeze, and Elefreeze fell to the ground.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "we've got him! Now, let's finish him! Cruiser Saber!"

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord, and the Cruiser Megazord grasped it with its right hand. Then, they hit Elefreeze with the Cruiser Saber a couple of times, and Elefreeze was knocked to the ground. Then, they powered up the Cruiser Saber and slashed it through Elefreeze. Then Elefreeze fell backwards to the ground and exploded on contact. Elefreeze was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"It happened again!" said Zorcon, "we lost! Whatever! They may have won the battle, but they will not lose the war!"

Zorcon glowed red all over.

"Good job, rangers!" said Tola, "you did well. And Rodney, good job on your quick thinking."

"Thank you, Tola!" said Rodney.

Then, the rangers went their way.


	3. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

There was a young man who was practicing his karate moves and doing a good job of it in the Starlite City Recreational Center. Zastra saw him in action.

"Look at that guy!" said Zastra.

Then Zastra pointed him out to her husband.

"Dear," said Zastra, "do you see that guy?"

"Yes," said Zorcon.

"I would love it if you get him to work for us," said Zastra, "pretty please!"

"Don't worry, honey buns!" said Zorcon, "I'll see what I can do!"

The young man finished his workout and went to take a shower. After he took a shower, he proceeded to leave the building. As he walked a short distance from the recreational center, he found himself ambushed by a bunch of Shicons. He fought them off in the best way that he could, but he was unsuccessful. They ended up kidnapping him and bringing him before Zorcon.

"Ah," said Zorcon, "Brian Nelson!"

"How do you know my name?" asked Brian.

"I have my methods," said Zorcon, "anyway, I am Zorcon, leader of the Nedorian Empire."

"What do you want from me?" asked Brian.

"Let me explain," said Zorcon, "I will give you two options. You can work for me, or you can spend the rest of your miserable life in a Nedorian prison. The choice is yours!"

"I will never work for you!" said Brian, "I live by a higher law!"

"Very well," said Zorcon, "Shicons, take him away. Maybe the prison will change his mind!"

Three Shicons escorted Brian to his cell, and when Brian arrived at his cell, they opened the bar door, tossed him inside, closed the door, and locked it. The conditions of the prison weren't bad. The only main bad thing was the dim light.

"You know, dear," said Zastra, "maybe we should do the same thing with the Power Rangers!"

"What do you mean?" asked Zorcon.

"We should send them to the prison!" said Zastra, "at least, they'll be out of our hair. Maybe the secret is not destroying them, but maybe simply getting them out of the way!"

"You know," said Zorcon, "I never thought of that! I will create a monster who can do that job! Leave this to me."

Zorcon took his staff and created the Vorton monster. Vorton appeared right in front of him.

"It feels so good to be alive!" said Vorton, "what can I do for you, boss?"

"Send those rangers to jail!" said Zorcon, "just get them out of the way!"

"You got it, boss!" said Vorton.

Vorton went to Starlite City and began harassing the citizens of Starlite City in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the star base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There is a monster who is harassing citizens in Starlite City," said Tola, "I think that you can handle it from here."

"Right!" said Rodney, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hello, Power Rangers," said Vorton, "let me introduce myself. I am Vorton, and you are going to jail!"

Vorton zapped the three rangers, and the three rangers landed unmorphed in the same cell as Brian's. As the rangers landed, Brian took a few steps backward.

"Who are you?" asked Brian.

"We're the Power Rangers," said Jose.

Ying and Rodney gave Jose and rude stare, and Ying lightly jabbed Jose in the abdomen.

"Oops!" said Jose.

"As big mouth said," said Ying, "we're the Power Rangers."

"I'm Rodney," said Rodney.

"I'm Ying," said Ying.

"And I'm Jose," said Jose, "nice to meet you."

They all shook Brian's hand.

"And I'm Brian Nelson, nice to meet you," said Brian, "so, while you guys are here, who's protecting the Earth?"

"No one," said Jose, "I guess."

"Then, we have to get you guys out of here," said Brian, "we need a plan."

Brian thought to himself for a while.

"I've got it!" said Brian.

"What is it?" asked Ying.

"Let's make a lot of celebration noises, which will attract the guards," said Brian, "the guards will come, and when they open the door, we will overpower them. The only thing that could go wrong is if there is too many of them."

"I say that we give it a shot," said Rodney.

"Me, too!" said Ying.

"I'm in!" said Jose.

"Let's do it!" said Ying.

The four of them began to make celebration noises, and the guards came to the cell. There were four of them. They opened the cell door, and the four of them overpowered the guards and took their door passes. The guards were knocked unconscious.

"Okay, guys," said Brian, "we have to do this quietly and stealthily."

"Right," said Ying.

They walked through the prison overpowering guard after guard. Then, they were near the prison exit which was near the warden's office.

"Okay, guys," said Brian, "we are near the warden's office. More than likely, he will see us. We are also at the exit. We will have to run as fast as possible past his office, so on three we will go. One, two, three!"

The four of them ran past the warden's office to the exit. The warden did see them, and he alerted the remaining guards and turned on the prison searchlights.

"Okay, guys," said Brian, "I am out of ideas. Hopefully, you guys can come up with something."

"I wonder if I can call my zord from here," said Ying, "Cruiser Zord!"

Ying's Cruiser Zord came right to the area.

"Alright!" said Ying, "okay, I'll pilot, and you guys hang on to the ship."

"Right!" said everyone else.

Ying hopped inside the cockpit of the ship, and the others held on to the ship. Ying flew the Cruiser Zord to the star base. They all landed safely on the star base and went inside. Tola saw them come inside.

"Rangers!" said Tola, "I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so worried!"

Then, Tola saw Brian.

"Who is this?" asked Tola.

"I'm Brian Nelson," said Brian, "nice to meet you."

Brian extended his hand, and Tola hesitated to shake it.

"Rangers," asked Tola, "what's going on, here?"

"I was the one who told him that we were Power Rangers," said Jose, "this is Brian. He helped us escape from the Nedorian prison."

"Jose," said Tola, "I made these rules for a reason. They are for the Power Rangers' protection. If we left secrets out, it will cause harm to us. Don't do this again, okay?"

"Sorry," said Jose.

"Okay," said Tola, "actually, in this case, it won't be a problem."

Rodney, Ying, and Jose looked at Tola as if she struck a nerve.

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"Although this isn't always the case, but I would like to make him a Power Ranger," said Tola.

"Are you serious?" asked Ying.

"Very," said Tola.

"His air force background will be an asset to us," said Tola, "and he is good at his karate."

"You were in the air force?" asked Ying.

"Yes, mam," said Brian.

"You don't require us to call you sir or anything like that," asked Rodney, "do you?"

"No, not at all," said Brian, "by the way, a senior airman is not a sir."

"That's a relief," said Rodney.

"Anyway," said Tola, "Brian, let me tell you about your powers. You will be the silver ranger. Your zord is the battle carrier. Your zord will bring the other zords into battle. You have two weapons. They are the ripple blaster and the short sword. You will also help Rodney command the team. With the battle carrier, you will have more responsibilities in the future. Trust me; I think that you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Tola," said Brian, "you will not regret this!"

"I know," said Tola.

Tola and Brian smiled. The alarm sounded.

"Well," said Tola, "Vorton is at it again! Rangers, don't make the same mistake twice!"

"No problem!" said Rodney, "it's morphin' time!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Good!" said Vorton, "you're back! Are you ready to go back to jail?"

Vorton was getting ready to activate his beam, and Rodney quickly noticed it.

"Not a chance!" said Rodney, "everyone, fire!"

They all blasted Vorton's beam and destroyed it.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" asked Jose.

Then, Vorton charged towards the rangers, and as he was charging, the rangers fired at him again. Vorton then fell on his stomach.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's put him down! Let's put our hands together!"

The four rangers put their hands together.

"Galaxy Crash!" said the rangers.

A beam emitted from their gloves and hit Vorton. As a result, Vorton became unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vorton, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Battle Carrier, now!" said Brian.

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers, and it opened up and released the zords. The rangers hopped inside their cruiser zords.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "let's form the Cruiser Megazord!"

The rangers combined their cruiser zords to form the Cruiser Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Right away, Vorton began to activate his beam, but Rodney quickly noticed it again.

"Not a chance!" said Rodney, "photon torpedo!"

They fired a photon torpedo at Vorton's beam. As a result, the photon torpedo destroyed the beam.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it happened again!"

While Vorton was obsessing over his beam, the rangers in the Cruiser Megazord delivered a couple of punches that knocked Vorton to the ground. The rangers figured that Vorton had enough.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's finish this! Cruiser Saber!"

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord, and the Cruiser Megazord grasped it with its right hand. Then they powered it up and slashed it through Vorton. As a result, Vorton fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Vorton was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"Oh, great!" said Zorcon, "now, there are four rangers to deal with! Man!"

Zorcon began to glow red all over. Then, he stomped angrily to his room and slammed the door. Everyone stayed out of his way.

"Welcome, Brian, to the team," said Tola, "it's good to have you. As a ranger, there are four rules that you must follow. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep your and other's identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that, Brian?"

"I sure can!" said Brian.

"Then, welcome to the team!" said Tola.

The others smiled, and Ying gave Brian a hug, and then they went to hang out at the Starlite City Cafe.


	4. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

Zorcon thought of an idea. He summoned Tygor.

"Tygor," said Zorcon, "go and steal a monkey from the Starlite City Zoo for me."

"Why?" asked Tygor.

"Just do it, okay?" said Zorcon.

"Yes, boss," said Tygor.

Tygor went to the Starlite City Zoo and went to the Primate Exhibit, punched a hole in one of the monkey exhibit's bars, and took a monkey out of it. The monkey that was stolen began to scream for its life. The zookeeper saw this happen.

"Hey!" said the zookeeper, "put that back!"

Then, Tygor fired a laser beam at the zookeeper, and the zookeeper ran for her life and called security. By then, Tygor already teleported back to the Nedorian base. He then presented the monkey to Zorcon.

"I got the monkey that you requested, sir," said Tygor.

"Great!" said Zorcon, "set him down on the floor."

Tygor set the screaming monkey on the ground. Then Zorcon took him staff, zapped the monkey, and made him into a monster called Monkor. Monkor was incapable of speaking, and Zorcon sent him down to Starlite City to cause destruction. After Monkor arrived, he began punching holes in anything that he could touch. The public began to panic. The alarm sounded, and the rangers came to the star base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ying.

"Apparently," said Tola, "there is a monkey monster who is punching dents in everything."

"Then, we'd better get going," said Rodney.

"There's worse news," said Tola.

"What's that?" asked Jose.

"This monkey was once an ordinary monkey," said Tola.

"Excuse me?" asked Ying.

"Yes, exactly," said Tola.

"So, how do we fight him?" asked Ying.

"I guess we have no choice but to treat him as an ordinary monster," said Rodney.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Astra.

"Well," said Rodney, "we'd better get going! It's morphin' time!"

The four rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Look!" said Ying, "we don't want to hurt you! Let us help you, okay?"

Then, Monkor fired a massive laser beam which cause the rangers to tumble.

"So much for negotiating!" said Jose.

"Yep," said Brian, "I guess we have to fight him!"

"Unfortunately," said Ying.

They charged towards Monkor, and then Monkor delivered a punch to each of them which sent them flying for long distances. When they landed, they were a long distance away from Monkor. Monkor laughed in his own way.

"Okay," said Ying, "we can't let that happen again."

"I agree!" said Rodney.

"Maybe I can fire my ripple blaster at him for a few times," said Brian, "maybe it will distract him!"

"Hey!" said Ying, "be my guest!"

"Okay!" said Brian.

Brian fired his ripple blaster at Monkor three times, and Monkor began to lose focus.

"It's working!" said Jose, "keep firing!"

Brian kept firing his ripple blaster, then Jose also fired his phaser, and then, Monkor fell to the ground.

"Okay," said Ying, "what do we do now? He is an ordinary monkey."

"Yeah, I know," said Rodney, "but right now, he is a threat to everyone else. Man! That Zorcon gets on my nerves!"

Then suddenly, Zorcon took his staff, aimed it at Monkor, and made him giant.

"Okay," said Ying, "things have just become a lot worse."

"Well, Brian," said Rodney, "I think we're going to need the Battle Carrier."

"Yeah," said Brian, "I think you're right. Battle Carrier! Now!"

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers and released the zords. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, guys," said Rodney, "let's form the Cruiser Megazord!"

The three rangers combined their cruiser zords to form the Cruiser Megazord.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "now, let's do this!"

Monkor charged at the Cruiser Megazord, and the rangers in the Cruiser Megazord fired a laser at Monkor, causing Monkor to take a few steps backward. Monkor, then, fired a laser from his eyes, causing the Cruiser Megazord to take a few steps backward. Then Monkor charged again at the Cruiser Megazord and delivered a power punch which knocked the Cruiser Megazord to the ground. Monkor then tried to jump on top of the Cruiser Megazord, but the rangers fired a laser knocking Monkor to the ground.

"Okay," said Rodney, "now, we have to put him down!"

"Yeah," said Ying, "unfortunately!"

"Cruiser Saber!" said Rodney.

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord, and the Cruiser Megazord grabbed it with its right hand. They powered it up slashed it through Monkor. Then Monkor fell backwards and reverted to an ordinary monkey. Ying quickly noticed this.

"Okay," said Ying, "I'm going down!"

Ying leaped from the Cruiser Megazord and to the ground, grabbed the monkey, and picked it up, and the monkey was no longer afraid.

"Let's get you back to the zoo!" said Ying to the monkey.

Ying teleported with the monkey to the zoo and brought the monkey to the zookeeper who welcomed the monkey back with open arms. The monkey was placed in a secure exhibit, and it was glad to be back. The rangers were glad that everything went well.


	5. Bullheaded

Bullheaded

"I'm sick and tired of those Power Rangers!" said Zorcon, "I want to make them pay for their treachery! There must be a way! There must be a way!"

"Dear," said Zastra.

"What is it?" asked Zorcon angrily.

"Why don't we create a monster who will simply cause wanton destruction?" asked Zastra.

"That might be the solution!" said Zorcon, "I think that I might have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

"Really?" asked Zastra.

"Yes, I do!" said Zorcon.

Zorcon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Bullhead monster. Right after he was created, Zorcon sent him down to Starlite City. Bullhead began charging at buildings and other things, knocking things over, and damaging things. The public began to run and panic in the opposite direction. The alarm sounded in the star base, and the rangers came to the star base as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

The rangers saw Bullhead in action on the viewing screen.

"What is that guy doing?" asked Jose.

"He's reckless!" said Ying.

"I know!" said Rodney, "we'd better get going! It's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. At the time that the rangers arrived, Bullhead was still charging at things.

"Hey!" said Ying, "stop that!"

Then Bullhead stopped charging at the objects and charged towards the Power Rangers. He mowed them down and knocked them out of his way. Then he turned around and knocked them around again. The rangers felt dizzy. Bullhead began to enjoy the moment and laugh evilly.

"Okay," said Ying, "we need a plan!"

"Maybe we can distract him until we make another plan," said Brian.

"Yeah," said Jose, "but how?"

"We can fire at him together," said Brian, "if he falls on his back, it will give us enough time to think of something!"

"Well, it's a temporary solution," said Rodney, "let's do it!"

The rangers drew their blasters from their holsters and fired at Bullhead from their down positions. As a result, Bullhead fell to the ground.

"It worked!" said Rodney, "now, let's put him down! Everyone, put your hands together!"

The four rangers put their hands together.

"Galaxy Blast!" said the rangers as a beam emitted from their hands.

The blast left Bullhead unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Bullhead, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Battle Carrier, now!" said Brian.

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers and released all of the zords. The rangers hopped inside their respective cruisers.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's form the Cruiser Megazord!"

Rodney, Ying, and Jose combined their three cruisers and formed the Cruiser Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Bullhead began to charge at the Cruiser Megazord, and he made contact. He knocked the Cruiser Megazord to the ground and laughed about it.

"Okay," said Rodney, "this cannot continue."

"Yeah," said Jose, "we need to think of something, fast!"

Then Bullhead stomped on top of the Cruiser Megazord and enjoyed it. The rangers felt the hit. Then the Cruiser Megazord fired a heavy laser at Bullhead, and Bullhead took a few steps backward.

"Fire another one!" said Jose.

They fired another heavy laser at Bullhead, and he took a few more steps backward. Then, the Cruiser Megazord was able to stand up. Then the Cruiser Megazord delivered a few punches to Bullhead, and Bullhead fell to the ground.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "we've got him! Now, let's finish him! Cruiser Saber, now!"

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord, and the Cruiser Megazord grasped it with its right hand. They then powered it up and slashed it through Bullhead. Bullhead began to fall backward and explode on contact with the ground. Bullhead was no more, and the Power Rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Zorcon.

"I don't know!" said Zastra.

"Whatever!" said Zorcon, "I will conquer Earth even if there is a thousand of those rangers!"

Zorcon began to glow red all over.

"Good job, rangers," said Tola, "again, you defeated another one of Zorcon's monsters. Keep it up. I have faith in you. We will have our victory!"

The rangers smiled and went out to eat.


	6. The Raid

The Raid

"Okay," said Zorcon, "I'm sick of Earth! We need to conquer an easier planet and come back to Earth later."

"Boss," said Rodor, "how about the planet Quinar?"

"You know," said Zorcon, "that's a good suggestion! That planet has got to be way easier than Earth! Shicon fighters! Prepare to raid Quinar! Shicon, go and attack the citizens of Quinar! I'm going to enjoy this!"

Zorcon then laughed evilly. The Shicons and Shicon fighters departed to attack Quinar. They commenced their raid on Quinar. The Shicon fighters began attacking the city, and the Shicons began attacking the citizens and setting the cities on fire. After they have caused enough damage, they left and went back to the Nedorian base. The Nedorians celebrated their raid. At the time, the rangers and crew were hanging out in the star base, and they were practicing their karate against simulated opponents in the star base's holodeck, and then, a garbled message came on the viewing screen, and the rangers surrounded the viewing screen.

The garbled message said, "this is Quinar! We have just been raided! Help us!"

"We'd better get down there!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "it's morphin' time!"

The four rangers morphed and arrived on Quinar. After they arrived on Quinar, they noticed houses on fire, injured aliens, and aliens who were crying.

"What happened here?" asked Rodney.

"I don't know," said Jose.

"Let's find out from one of the citizens," said Brian.

They approached one of the female aliens.

"Hey," said Brian, "what just happened here?"

"We were attacked by an empire known as the Nedorian Empire," said the female alien, "we don't know why, but we were."

"It's just like them," said Jose, "picking on innocent victims."

"You know," said Ying, "I think that our job has become harder."

"What do you mean?" asked Rodney.

"I think that instead of just protecting the Earth," said Ying, "we now have to protect the universe!"

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I guess you're right."

"I wish that there was something that we could do for these people," said Jose.

"Yeah!" said Ying.

"All that we can do is keep watch over them," said Brian.

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I guess you're right! Well, let's get going."

The rangers were just about to teleport to the star base, but then a female voice and a male alien stopped them.

"Wait!" said the female alien.

"Yes?" asked Jose.

"My name is Zela," said the female alien, "my brother, Lastar, and I want to fight with you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jose, "you have no powers!"

Another alien approached them.

"Wrong!" said the male alien.

The four looked in the male alien's direction and wondered who he was.

"My name's Baras," said the male alien, "you four are familiar with Tola and Astra, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Rodney.

"Well, I am Tola's long lost brother," said Baras.

The four of them were awestruck.

"What do you mean?" asked Ying.

"Tola and I are fraternal twins," said Baras, "we were seperated when our mother and father got into an accident. Both our mother and father died. I was looked for the day that I would see my sister and her daughter in the future. For your information, Tola is also from Quinar."

"You know," said Jose, "maybe we can make that possible!"

"What do you mean?" asked Baras.

"Tola and Astra are our mentors," said Jose, "maybe we can somehow work together."

"Yeah!" said Ying.

"Well," said Baras, "Lastar and Zela are also Power Rangers. Lastar is the black ranger, and Zela is the white ranger. I am their mentor. If we can join forces, I'd be happy to work with you and my sister."

"Well," said Rodney, "let's see if we can make that possible. Come with us!"

They all teleported to the star base. She then noticed that the rangers were back.

"Rangers," said Tola, "what happened on Quinar?"

"It was terrible," said Rodney, "but we have some important guests for you to meet."

Right away, Baras looked at Tola, and Tola looked at Baras, and they recognized each other.

"You're my brother!" said Tola.

"Yeah!" said Baras, "and you're my sister!"

They hugged each other tightly, and tears came from their eyes.

"It's so good to see you!" said Tola, "so, what brings you here?"

"These are my rangers, Zela and Lastar," said Baras, "your four rangers and I were wondering if we can combine forces."

"I don't think that something like that should be a problem," said Tola.

Tola, Baras, and the six rangers smiled and smiled at each other. They also introduced themselves to each other, and became well-acquainted with each other.

"So, tell me," asked Tola, "what are your two rangers like?"

"Zela is the white ranger. Lastar is the black ranger. They both have Drill Zords. They form the Explorer Megazord which wields a Explorer Lance. Their weapons are two phasers, and each of them has a drill sword. When they combine both drills, they form the DrillMax Blaster," said Baras.

"I see," said Tola.

"I've worked on an interface between the Cruiser Megazord and the Explorer Megazord," said Sigma X, "when the Cruiser Megazord and the Explorer Megazord combine, they will form the SpaceMax Megazord. Use this only when you need it."

"Cool!" said Rodney and Jose.

"Now," said Tola, "Lastar and Zela, you do know the ranger code of honor, right?"

"Yes," said Lastar and Zela.

"Good," said Tola, "make sure you abide by it."

"Come with us," said Rodney, "we'll help you learn about Earth!"

"Yeah!" said Ying.

"Okay!" said Zela.

The six rangers left and went to hang out at the Starlite Cafe. The two Quinarians began to enjoy Earth food for their first time. They felt welcome on the planet Earth.


	7. Triple Trouble

Triple Trouble

Kikor was in Starlite City looking for a way to cause trouble. He found it. There was a female citizen of Starlite City who was walking along a city street, and then she noticed a snake and screeched backwards from it, screamed, and alerted everyone who was around her.

"A snake!" she said.

Those who were around her saw the snake, and they also jumped backwards and ran from it. So, Kikor found his source of trouble.

"So," said Kikor, to himself, "the humans hate snakes, eh? Let's see what we can do about that!"

Then Kikor returned to the Nedorian base and went searching for Zorcon.

"Zorcon?" asked Kikor as he went searching for him as he walked down the long foyer.

Then Kikor found him as he bumped into him.

"Thank, goodness!" said Kikor, "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Whatever," said Zorcon, "now, what is it?"

"The humans hate snakes," said Kikor, "so, I am proposing that we make some sort of snake monster!"

"Hmm," said Zorcon, "let me think about this one for a while."

"Okay," said Kikor.

Then, Zorcon went to the same room that his wife, Zastra, was in.

"Guess what?" asked Zorcon.

"What?" asked Zastra.

"Kikor noticed that the humans hate snakes," said Zorcon, "but I think that we need a little more."

"How about making the snake monster three times as powerful?" asked Zastra, "I mean, with three heads!"

"Hmm," said Zorcon, "I've never thought of that one! I think I'll do that! Yeah!"

Zorcon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Tri-Cobra monster. The Tri-Cobra monster was a snake with three heads, and it was non-verbal.

"Go to Earth and cause trouble!" said Zorcon.

Tri-Cobra left the Nedorian base immediately and began his mission. After he arrived, he began spewing venom and smoke at the public. The ones who were able to escape ran for their lives. Those who were hit were taken to the nearby hospital, and the hospital took patients to maximum capacity. Tri-Cobra began to enjoy the moment. The alarm sounded, all of the rangers quickly arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"We have a giant snake monster who is injuring many citizens," said Astra.

"Okay," said Rodney, "we need to put this to a stop!"

"Yeah!" said Zela.

"It's morphin' time!" said Rodney.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Ying.

Then Tri-Cobra shifted his focus to the rangers, and spewed smoke and venom towards the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers had trouble seeing, and they became weak because of the venom. Tri-Cobra laughed evilly at the rangers' misery in his own way. The rangers, because they were weak because of the venom, fell helplessly to the ground.

"Guys," said Lastar, "we have to get back up and fight!"

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "we can't let this guy take advantage of us!"

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Jose.

"Maybe we can blast him, and that will give us enough time to stand up, and hopefully, we can come up with something!" said Brian.

"Well," said Rodney, "we can't think of nothing else. I guess that's all that we've got! I say that we do it! Everyone, fire!"

They took their blasters and fired at Tri-Cobra. As a result, Tri-Cobra took a few steps backwards.

"It wasn't enough!" said Rodney, "dang!"

"We need to try something else!" said Ying.

"Does anyone know anything about snakes?" asked Brian.

"I have an idea," said Lastar, "but it involves all of us!"

"Whatever!" said Ying, "just tell us already!"

"Okay," said Lastar, "You, Jose, and Rodney will continually blast them while Zela and I will drill him from the back. It will distract him, and then we'll go from there."

"It's worth a shot!" said Jose, "I say let's do it!"

"I'm in," said Rodney.

"Great!" said Lastar, "then, start blasting, and shortly, Zela and I will go behind him."

"Right!" said Ying.

Rodney, Ying, Jose, and Brian began blasting Tri-Cobra, and after one minute, Zela and Lastar went around Tri-Cobra's back, took their Drill Swords, and began drilling in Tri-Cobra's tail. Tri-Cobra felt the effects, and he was in pain. Rodney, Ying, Jose, and Brian began to notice it.

"It's working!" said Rodney, "now let's attack him with our light sabers!"

Rodney, Ying, and Jose took their light sabers and began attacking Tri-Cobra's heads, and then, Tri-Cobra fell helplessly to the ground. As Tri-Cobra fell to the ground, the rangers moved out of Tri-Cobra's way.

"It worked!" said Rodney, "good job, Lastar!"

"No problem!" said Lastar.

Lastar and Rodney high-fived each other.

"Yep," said Rodney, "I think we've got him."

Then Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Tri-Cobra, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Battle Carrier, now!" said Brian.

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers, and the Cruiser Zords and the Drill Zords came out of it. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Cruiser Megazord and the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Right away, Tri-Cobra began to spew venom at both Megazords, and both Megazords took a few steps backwards and eventually fell to the ground.

"Okay," said Jose, "we have to get back in this somehow!"

Then, Tri-Cobra placed his foot on top of the Cruiser Megazord and began to laugh about it. Then the Cruiser Megazord fired a laser at Tri-Cobra, and Tri-Cobra fell on his back.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's finish him! Cruiser Saber!"

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord, and the Cruiser Megazord grasped it with its right hand. Then, Zorcon got upset.

"Not this time!" said Zorcon.

Then, Zorcon took his staff and aimed it at Tri-Cobra, and as a result, Tri-Cobra became three snake monsters.

"Oh, no!" said Jose.

The three snake monsters began to laugh evilly. The three snake monsters spewed venom at the two Megazords, and the two Megazords fell to the ground. As a result, the snake monsters began to laugh in their own way.

"Okay," said Ying, "we need to think of something fast!"

"Yeah!" said Lastar, "there's three of them!"

Suddenly, Rodney's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Rodney.

"Rodney," said Sigma X, "use the SpaceMax Megazord. It is invincible against projectiles. It may be what you need. But only use it if you need it."

"Got it, Sigma X," said Rodney, "thanks!"

Rodney and Sigma X signed off.

"Alright, guys!" said Rodney, "we're going to use the SpaceMax Megazord. I think that it will be just what we need. Initiating SpaceMax Megazord!"

The Explorer Megazord and the Cruiser Megazord came apart and formed the SpaceMax Megazord. They noticed that Rodney, Ying, Jose, Lastar, and Zela were all in the same cockpit.

"Whoa!" said Rodney, "this is awesome! Alright! Let's do this!"

The three snake monsters continued to shoot smoke and venom at the SpaceMax Megazord, but the SpaceMax Megazord just walked through it as if nothing was fired at it. When the SpaceMax Megazord came within close range of the snake monsters, the SpaceMax Megazord delivered punches which knocked all of the snake monsters to the ground.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's finish him!" SpaceMax Missile!"

The SpaceMax missile appeared on the SpaceMax Megazord's right hand.

"Ready, fire!" said Rodney.

The SpaceMax missile went through all three snake monsters, and as a result, the three snake monsters fell to the ground, and exploded on contact with the ground. The snake monsters were no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"The rangers have a new configuration!" said Zorcon, "those rangers are really starting to get on my nerves! Anyway, I will not give up on my conquest of Earth! I will conquer Earth even if it's the last thing I do!"

Zorcon glowed red all over.

"Good job, rangers," said Tola, "you worked as a team, and I like that! Keep it up, and the Earth will be a safe place once more."

The rangers left and went to hang out at the Starlite Cafe. Those who were injured by Tri-Cobra's venom and smoke made an instant recovery, and they were released from the hospitals. The doctors and nurses could not explain what happened.


	8. Bear with It

Bear with It

"I need an idea that will cause those miserable citizens of Starlite City trouble because of all the trouble that they have caused me," said Zorcon.

"How about a bear monster that can cause earthquakes?" asked Rodor.

"It sounds strange, but it might work," said Zorcon, "I think that I might do it. Now, everyone leave so that I can work!"

"Yes, boss," said Rodor.

The rest of the members of the Vekorian Empire left Zorcon's presence as he ordered. Then, Zorcon took his staff and formed the Bearquake monster. The Bearquake monster appeared right in front of Zorcon. Bearquake was a little jittery. He jumped around everywhere.

"Simmer down, will you?" said Zorcon.

Immediately, Bearquake calmed down.

"Okay," asked Bearquake, "what are your orders, boss?"

"Go and massacre the city of Starlite City," said Zorcon, "I think you get the picture."

Zorcon winked at him.

"I get it, boss," said Bearquake, "I'm leaving right away."

Bearquake quickly left Zorcon's presence and went down to Starlite City and began causing trouble. He began to pound his fists several times to the ground and cause earthquakes. As a result, the public began to panic and run wild, and buildings began to lightly fall apart. Bearquake began to laugh evilly at their misery. The alarm sounded in the star base, and the rangers all quickly came to the star base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"It's something serious," said Tola.

"What is it?" asked Ying.

"We have a monster who is causing earthquakes on Earth," said Tola.

"Oh, no!" said Zela.

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "we'd better get down there, now!"

"I agree!" said Ying.

"It's morphin' time!" said Rodney.

The rangers all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Rodney.

"Whatever!" said Bearquake.

Bearquake targeted an earthquake towards the rangers causing them to tumble. The rangers fell to the ground.

"Okay," said Jose, "if this guy keeps doing earthquakes, many people will get hurt!"

"Yeah," said Zela, "we have to get past him somehow!"

"Maybe there is a way to distract him!" said Ying.

"Maybe we can all blast him," said Brian, "after that we have to think of something somehow. As least, it will buy us some time!"

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I guess that's all that we can do! Alright, everyone! Let's blast him!"

The six rangers took their blasters and zapped him. As a result, he only took a few steps backward.

"Man!" said Rodney, "it didn't work! We have to think of something else!"

Bearquake began to laugh evilly at their futile attempt. Then he also did another earthquake at them. The rangers flipped like pancakes. Bearquake laughed again.

"Okay," said Ying, "this guy is starting to get on my nerves!"

"I agree!" said Lastar.

"Okay, guys," said Rodney, "let's see if we can think of something else and fast!"

"I have an idea," said Jose.

"Great!" said Ying, "what is it?"

"You guys keep firing at this guy, and I and someone else will come around and attack him from the back, and we will double team him in that way! Now, who wants to be that someone else?" asked Jose.

"I'll go!" said Lastar.

"Great!" said Jose, "then, let's do it!"

"Right!" said the others.

Everyone, except for Jose and Lastar commenced firing at Bearquake, and Bearquake remained distracted. Then, Jose and Lastar went around and behind Bearquake and started firing their phasers at Bearquake from behind. As a result, Bearquake could no longer focus.

"Alright, everyone!" said Rodney, "attack!"

All six rangers took their swords and repeatedly hit Bearquake with them. As a result, Bearquake fell over.

"Alright, he's down!" said Rodney, "now, let's make sure that he does not have a chance to get up. Everyone, put your hands together!"

All six rangers put their hands together.

"Galaxy Blast!" said Rodney.

The blast knocked Bearquake unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Bearquake, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Alright, Brian," said Rodney, "now, it's your turn!"

"Right!" said Brian, "Battle Carrier, now!"

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers, and it released the zords. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Cruiser Megazord and the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Immediately, Bearquake did another earthquake which caused both Megazords to fall backwards to the ground. Bearquake began to laugh at their misery.

"Okay, guys," said Rodney, "we have to get back in this, somehow!"

"Yeah," said Lastar, "we can't let him do that again! We need a plan!"

Suddenly, Rodney's communicator began to sound.

"Yes, Tola?" asked Rodney.

"Rodney," said Tola, "I have something that might help you."

"Great!" said Rodney, "what is it?"

"I am sending you something called an auxiliary zord," said Tola, "it is a zord that can be added to your Megazords when you need it. I am sending you the Glider Auxiliary Zord. All that you need to do is to have the Cruiser Megazord hop on top of this Glider, and you will be able to hover above the ground on top of the glider. His earthquakes will be powerless when you use this. The Glider Auxiliary Zord is now stored in the Battle Carrier."

"Thanks, Tola," said Rodney.

"No problem!" said Tola.

Tola and Rodney signed off.

"Brian?" asked Rodney to Brian, "did you get that?"

"I sure did!" said Brian, "I will activate it. Glider Auxiliary Zord! Now!"

The Glider Auxiliary Zord came out of the Battle Carrier Zord, and the Cruiser Megazord hopped on top of it.

"Now," said Rodney, "let's see if he can shake us up now!"

The rangers in the Cruiser Megazord flew towards Bearquake and delivered punches as they flew on the Glider Auxiliary Zord.

"Glider missiles!" said Rodney.

Ten Glider missiles came from the Glider Auxiliary Zord and hit Bearquake. As a result, Bearquake fell to the ground.

"I think he's had enough!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "me, too! Now, let's finish him! Cruiser Saber, now!"

The Cruiser Saber came to the Cruiser Megazord's right hand, and the Cruiser Megazord grasped it. They powered up the Cruiser Saber, flew towards Bearquake, and slashed it through Bearquake. As a result, Bearquake fell backwards, and exploded on contact with the ground. Bearquake was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"Those rangers have a new toy!" said Zorcon.

"Dear!" said Zastra, "we didn't expect it!"

Zorcon sighed.

"This is driving me crazy!" said Zorcon, "I will not claim defeat! I will conquer Earth even if it's the last thing I do!"

Zorcon glowed red all over.

The rangers came back to the star base, and they were enjoying their victory.

"That Glider sure came in handy!" said Jose.

"Yeah!" said Ying, "we really needed it!"

"No problem, rangers," said Tola, "just remember to use things only if you need it."

"No problem, Tola," said Rodney, "and I believe that I speak for all of us."

Everyone else smiled.

"Good!" said Tola, "I am very proud of you. With you around, the Earth will be a safe place to be. Good job!"

They all smiled, and then, they went to work out at the Starlite City Recreational Center. Because of the earthquakes, the city suffered minor damage.


	9. The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

Rodney was volunteering teaching about twenty young kids how to play basketball. However, Kikor was also in the area looking for a way to cause trouble.

"Hmm," said Kikor, "I think that we can use this to our advantage. I think I can use some brownie points with the boss! He'll be pleased with what I have come up with!"

Kikor returned to the Vekorian base and went searching for Zorcon.

"Oh, Zorcon?" asked Kikor.

Just then, Zorcon turned the corner and saw him.

"Oh, Zorcon," said Kikor, "it's so nice to see you!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Zorcon, "now, what is it that you need?"

"Actually," said Kikor, "you'll be quite pleased with this suggestion that I have come up with!"

"Okay," said Zorcon, "tell me!"

"That red ranger is with a lot of brats," said Kikor, "so I figured that if we captured these brats, we can demand anything that we want from those Power Rangers, and I do mean anything!"

"Hmm," said Zorcon, "I like it! In fact, I know just what I want from them! Yes!"

At the time, Rodney was teaching the young children how to play basketball, and then some Shicons showed up. The children began to scream in fear. Rodney did not know how to proceed. He had no idea how to protect the children. After a short while, the Shicons snatched all of the children who tried to break free and took them to a holding dimension where the children remained frightened. Then, Rodney got on his communicator.

"Everybody," said Rodney, "come to the star base. Something bad has just happened!"

"We're on our way!" said Jose.

They both signed off. All of them gathered at the bridge of the star base.

"So, Rodney," said Ying, "what's going on?"

"I was teaching a bunch of kids how to play basketball," said Rodney, "then some Shicons snatched all of them. If I don't come up with those missing kids, then I'm toast!"

"Don't worry, Rodney," said Jose, "we'll get those kids back, somehow!"

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I just wish that there was some answers!"

"I agree with you!" said Zela.

"We can only do what we can do, Rodney," said Lastar.

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I know."

"Remember," said Lastar, "we're the Power Rangers. We have to know that we're going to win regardless if things look bad."

Suddenly, a message came over the bridge's viewing screen. It was Zorcon.

"Hello, rangers!" said Zorcon.

"What do you want?" asked Ying.

"It's more like what do you want," said Zorcon.

"What do you mean?" asked Zela.

"I have twenty precious children in our dark dimension," said Zorcon.

"You'd better not hurt them!" said Ying.

"Allow me to finish," said Zorcon, "unless you surrender your morphers to me in one hour, I will toss all of these children in the ocean one-by-one. It's your choice. Goodbye!"

Zorcon signed off.

"Man!" said Rodney, "I hate that guy!"

"Zorcon?" asked Ying.

"Who else?" asked Rodney.

"Okay," asked Jose, "so, what do we do about the missing children?"

"I guess that we need to trade our power morphers for them," said Ying, "I don't think we've got a choice!"

"Yeah!" said Lastar, "unfortunately!"

"Yeah!" said Zela, "we can get them back somehow!"

"Yeah," said Rodney, "that's true. I hope this works. And besides, we can fight Zorcon with our hurts even though we don't have our powers!"

"Yeah!" said Ying, "come to think of it, I never thought of that! We can be Power Rangers with our hearts!"

"Zorcon is going to lose anyway!" said Lastar, "someone will bring him down, even if it is not us!"

"Well," said Rodney, "let's get going!"

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers went to meet Kikor who had a cedar box in his hand. Each ranger one-by-one placed his or her power morpher in the cedar box. Then Kikor closed the lid.

"Now, give us back the children!" said Rodney.

"Fools!" said Kikor, "haven't you learned that you cannot trust an evil villain? There's no way that you are getting those kids. Now, that there is no Power Rangers, the Vekorian Empire has won. Goodbye, citizens of Earth! The Power Rangers have let you down! Goodbye, powerless rangers!"

Kikor teleported back to the Vekorian base.

"Okay," said Ying, "now, what do we do?"

"Let's teleport to the star base," said Rodney, "hopefully, Tola and Astra might have something in mind. It's not over yet!"

"Yeah!" said Ying.

The six of them teleported back to the star base and approached Tola.

"Tola," said Rodney, "they tricked us. They were never planning to give us the children back. Now, they have our power morphers and the children."

"Yeah!" said Zela, "and they might toss them in the ocean, also!"

"Don't worry, rangers," said Tola, "it's not over yet!"

"How?" asked Ying, "we have no powers!"

"Actually, we do," said Tola.

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"I have three more power morphers that we haven't used yet, but I was only supposed to use them if we needed them, and that time is now," said Tola.

"Great!" said Ying, "then give them to us!"

"Not necessarily," said Tola.

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"All of our morphers are meant for one person only," said Tola, "just like your morphers, they were only meant for you."

"I see," said Ying, "so, how do we find these people?"

"Actually," said Tola, "I'm leaving that up to you. We need three more qualified candidates for these rangers. Time is not on our side, so move quickly. I suggest that you get going."

"You heard her," said Rodney, "let's get to work. Let's do this together."

"Right!" said the others.

The six of them teleported from the star base, went to the Starlite City Recreational Center and went looking for candidates.

"So, what do you say?" asked Brian, "should we split up into teams of two?"

"That makes sense to me," said Rodney.

Rodney and Lastar went to the juice bar manager and spoke to him.

"Hey," said Rodney, "you wouldn't know anyone who is really smart and knows karate, do you?"

Then the juice bar manager pointed at a young lady who was reading a book.

"Thanks!" said Rodney.

"No problem!" said the juice bar manager.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked the juice bar manager to himself, "and who was that other guy? He looked like an alien!"

The two of them approached the young lady, and the young lady looked up at them and shifted her focus from her book.

"Can I help you?" asked the young woman.

"Hi!" said Rodney, "this may sound odd, but you were just referred as a potential candidate as a Power Ranger! How would you like to be one?"

"Get serious!" said the young woman.

"Trust me!" said Lastar, "we are. Very serious."

"Leave me alone," said the young woman, "I have no time for this! Let me get back to my book! If you don't go, I'll call for security."

"Look!" said Rodney, "is there some way that I can convince you?"

The young woman sighed.

"Okay," said the young woman, "as Power Rangers, you must have a base. Show me your base."

"You asked!" said Rodney.

Rodney got on his communicator.

"Sigma X," said Rodney, "three coming aboard."

"Acknowledged!" said Sigma X.

Rodney, Lastar, and the young woman were teleported aboard the star base. The young woman was astonished by the base, and she kept looking everywhere.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you," said the young woman, "my name is Felicia Adams."

"I'm Lastar," said Lastar.

"And I'm Rodney Johnson," said Rodney, "nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, Ying and Brian were looking for their candidate. They saw a teacher who was teaching other students karate.

"What about that guy?" asked Brian.

"I say that we wait until he finishes his class," said Ying.

"Good idea!" said Brian.

After fifteen minutes, the karate instructor finished his class, and all of the students left. Then Ying and Brian approached him.

"Hi!" said Ying, "can we talk to you?"

"Do you want to sign up for classes?" asked the karate instructor.

"Actually," said Brian, "we want to present you with an opportunity."

"Great!" said the karate instructor, "what is it?"

"This may sound odd," said Brian, "but how would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"Sure!" said the karate instructor, "if it were possible."

"Well," said Ying, "it is! Just come with us. We'll teleport to the base!"

"Okay," said the karate instructor, "if you say so!"

Brian, Ying, and the karate instructor teleported to the star base. The karate instructor was also astonished by the base.

"My name's Asuka Mosako," said the karate instructor, "what's yours?"

"I'm Brian Nelson," said Brian.

"And I'm Ying Chang," said Ying, "nice to meet you."

Now, the Starlite Center was having a talent show, and a young man was about to break bricks. He did it successfully. His act was over. Then Zela and Jose went to chase the young man before he left and went out of the door. They caught up to him.

"Hey!" said Zela, "can we talk?"

"Sure!" said the young man, "let's go somewhere where it's quiet."

"Okay," said Jose.

They went to a clandestine area outside the Starlite City Recreational Center.

"So, what's up?" asked the young man.

"I saw you break bricks, and that was impressive!" said Zela.

"Yeah, so?" asked the young man.

"We wanted to talk to you because we want to know if you would like to become a Power Ranger," said Jose.

"Only if it's possible!" said the young man.

"Well, it is," said Zela, "and we would like you to join our ranks!"

"Sure!" said the young man, "what do I do?"

"Just teleport with us to the star base!" said Zela.

"Oh, okay!" said the young man.

"Sigma X," said Zela, "three coming aboard!"

Soon, Zela, Jose, and the young man found themselves in the star base. The young man was also astonished by the star base's technology.

"My name's Jeff Walker," said the young man, "what's yours?"

"I'm Zela," said Zela.

"And I'm Jose Martinez," said Jose, "nice to meet you."

The three of them smiled.

"Okay," said Tola, "now that everyone is here, let me tell you about your powers. Jeff, you will be the cyan ranger. Felicia, you will be the purple ranger. Asuka, you will be the orange ranger. When a monster grows large or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles known as zords. All three of you have space tank zords. Your zords will be stored in the Battle Carrier, which is Brian, the silver ranger's zord. Together, your zords will form the Terra Megazord. It wields the Terra Artillery. Each of you have one cannon and a shield as weapons."

Sigma X gave them their morphers and their communicators.

"Now, this is your first mission," said Tola, "you must break into the Vekorian base and retrieve the stolen other rangers' powers. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can!" said Jeff.

"Good!" said Tola, "then, get going! And good luck!"

The three rangers teleported inside the Vekorian base. They searched inside the Vekorian base, and then they saw an area where Zorcon, Zastra, and some Shicons were standing. Also the cedar box with the other rangers' power morphers in it was sitting on a pedestal nearby.

"Okay, Jeff," said Felicia, "what's the plan?"

"I have an idea," said Jeff, "Asuka, you and Felicia use your cannons and start blasting everywhere, and I will snatch the box, and after that, we will get out of here!"

"I'm with you!" said Felicia.

"Me, too!" said Asuka, "let's do it!"

Felicia and Asuka took their cannons and started blasting at everything in sight, and the monsters who were in the room ducked from the blasts, while Jeff went and grabbed the cedar box.

"He has the box!" said Zastra, "after him!"

"Let's go, everyone!" said Jeff.

Jeff, Felicia, and Asuka headed for the exit and teleported back to the star base with the cedar box. The others noticed that Jeff, Felicia, and Asuka returned.

"So," asked Ying, "did you get the box?"

Jeff presented the cedar box to them and opened it. Inside was the other rangers' morphers. The other six rangers reached inside the cedar box and grabbed their respective morphers.

"Thanks, guys!" said Ying, "you're the best!"

"It wasn't a problem!" said Felicia.

They all smiled at each other.

"Now, there are nine of those rangers!" said Zorcon, "why does everything keep getting worse for us?"

Zorcon turned brighter red than usual.

"Now, as rangers, you must observe four rules," said Tola, "fight fair. Work as a team. Never give out your or anyone else's identities. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"I can!" said Felicia.

"Me, too!" said Jeff.

"I'm in!" said Asuka.

"Good!" said Tola, "then welcome aboard! Feel free to make the base into your second home!"

"Tola," asked Sigma X.

"Yes?" asked Tola.

"Can I give them a tour of the star base?" asked Sigma X.

"That's up to them," said Tola.

"Why, sure!" said Jeff.

"Follow me!" said Sigma X.

Sigma X gave them a tour of the star base. All nine rangers became well-acquainted with each other.

"So, what about the children?" asked Ying.

"Yeah?" asked Zela.

"Leave that to me," said Sigma X, "I need three of your communicators."

Rodney, Lastar, and Jose gave Sigma X their communicators.

"What are you about to do?" asked Rodney.

"Trust me," said Sigma X, "you won't regret this."

"Okay," said Rodney.

Sigma X attached the three communicators to the teleportation unit.

"Here goes nothing!" said Sigma X.

Right when Zorcon was about to throw the children into the ocean, the children disappeared from his base, and reappeared in the same park where Rodney was teaching them basketball.

"The children are back in the park," said Sigma X.

"Thanks, guys!" said Rodney, "that's one less thing that I have to worry about."

Rodney teleported from the star base and to the park. Rodney, then, resumed teaching the kids basketball. It was as If nothing ever happened. Rodney and the children enjoyed themselves.


	10. The Heat Is On

The Heat Is On

It was a hot summer day in Starlite City, and many children and adults were spraying themselves with a water hose. Tygor was also at the scene looking for a way to cause trouble.

"Man," said one of the adults, "it's hot out here!"

The adult was complaining because it was 90 degrees outside. Tygor had an idea.

"So," said Tygor, to himself, "the humans hate heat, eh? Let's see what we can dpo about that!"

Tygor then went back to the Vekorian base and went searching for Zorcon.

"Oh, Zorcon?" asked Tygor as he searched for him.

Zorcon heard him, and he came to Tygor.

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zorcon.

"The humans hate heat," said Tygor, "why don't we make a monster who will heat things up on Earth, eh?"

"Oh, really?" asked Zorcon, "you know what? I think that I might have the perfect monster in mind for the job! Leave me be, so that I can work!"

"Yes, boss!" said Tygor.

Tygor quickly left Zorcon's presence. Then, Zorcon took his staff and formed the Heator monster. Heator appeared right in front of him.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Heator.

"Heat things up on Earth," said Zorcon, "and make thing unbearable on Earth with your heat!"

"You got it, boss!" said Heator.

Heator immediately left and went to Starlite City. Every five minutes, the temperature in Starlite City began to increase by five degrees. No one noticed it but the television meteorologists. They thought that the heat pattern was strange. They could not explain it. The alarm sounded in the star base, and all of the rangers came to the star base as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"For some reason," said Tola, "the temperature on Earth has been increasing by five degrees every five minutes."

"That's strange," said Lastar.

"I bet that it has something to do with Zorcon," said Brian.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Rodney.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded again.

"What is it this time?" asked Ying.

"A monster has been sighted in the Starlite City center square!" said Tola.

"I bet he's the source!" said Zela.

"Probably," said Jeff.

"Well," said Rodney, "let's get going before things get worse. It's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Felicia.

Then, Heator hit all of the rangers with a huge flame, and all of the rangers tumbled. Then Heator shot another flame at the rangers, and the rangers flipped like pancakes.

"Okay," said Jose, "we have to get past his defense somehow."

"Leave this to us," said Jeff, "Asuka, Felicia, and I have the shields. His fire will hit the shields, and we can hit him with our cannons at the same time!"

"Well," said Lastar, "what are you waiting for? Go ahead, and do it!"

"Yeah!" said Ying.

Jeff, Felicia, and Asuka extended their shields, and came at Heator shield first as they walked towards Heator while they fired their cannons. Jeff's plan began to work. Heator fell on his back.

"We've got him!" said Rodney, "now, let's put him down! Everyone! Put your hands together!"

All of the rangers put their hands together.

"Galaxy blast!" said Rodney.

The blast knocked Heator unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Heator, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Alright, Brian," said Rodney, "take it from here!"

"You got it!" said Brian, "Battle Carrier, now!"

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers, and it released all of the zords. The rangers hopped within their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Rodney, "let's form all of the Megazords!"

They formed the Cruiser Megazord, the Explorer Megazord, and the Terra Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Right away, Heator shot a huge flame at the three Megazords which caused them to fall on their backs. The rangers felt the hit.

"Okay," said Felicia, "there has to be a way to get past his flame."

"Yeah!" said Lastar, "I agree!"

Suddenly, Rodney's communicator sounded.

"Yes, Tola," said Rodney.

"I am sending you another auxiliary zord," said Tola, "it is the Saucer Ship Zord. It functions as a shield. Just like Felicia's, Asuka's, and Jeff's shields worked in the past, this one should work in the same way. Again, it is stored in Brian's Battle Carrier. Good luck, rangers!"

"Thanks, Tola!" said Rodney, "okay, Brian, take it away!"

"You got it!" said Brian, "Saucer Ship Zord, now!"

The Saucer Ship Zord came out of the Battle Carrier, and it attached to the Cruiser Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "this may be just what we need! Now, let's do this!"

The rangers in the Cruiser Megazord approached Heator shield first, as Heator kept firing flames at the Cruiser Megazord. After a short while, the rangers in the Cruiser Megazord fired a photon torpedo at Heator, and Heator fell to the ground.

"We've got him!" said Rodney, "now, let's finish him!"

"Rodney?" asked Jeff.

"Yes?" asked Rodney.

"Leave the finishing to us," said Jeff, "if you get too close, he may hit you with a flame!"

"That makes sense," said Rodney, "okay, he's all yours!"

"Sure!" said Jeff, "alright, Terra Artillery Now!"

Then two massive cannons appeared on the Terra Megazord's arms.

"Ready, fire!" said Jeff.

Multiple laser blasts came from the two cannons, and they hit Heator. As a result, Heator fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Heator was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Rodney.

"Alright," said Zorcon, "I am going to do something about those Power Rangers! I will not let them get in my way of universal conquest. I will conquer Earth even if it is the last thing I do. I swear that I will do it!"

Zorcon glowed a bright red.

"Good job, rangers!" said Tola.

"Thanks!" said Jeff, "that Saucer Ship Zord really came in handy!"

"It was no problem!" said Tola, "just remember to use these zords only when you need them!"

"No problem, Tola!" said Ying.

Then the rangers left and went to hang out at the Starlite City Cafe, and then they went to the gym to work out.


	11. The Howling Wolf

The Howling Wolf

In a Starlite City neighborhood, one neighbor was trying to sleep, while another neighbor was having a loud party. The music was loud, and they had many people enjoying themselves. So, the neighbor who was trying to sleep came over to the neighbor's house who was having the party.

"Can you turn it down?" asked the neighbor, "we're trying to sleep!"

"No problem!" said the neighbor who was having the party.

The neighbor who was having the party turned down the music for five minutes, and then they turned it up again. Then the neighbor who was trying to sleep called the police. When the police came, at first, they knocked softly, and the neighbor who was having the party could not hear them, and then they knocked loudly and the host of the party heard the police, and the host opened the door.

"Yes?" asked the host.

"Your music is way too loud," said the police, "turn it down. You don't want us to come back."

"Yes, sir," said the host.

Immediately, they turned down the music, and everyone who was at the party went home. They did not know that Rodor was in the area looking for trouble. He noticed what happened at the party and got his idea.

"Hmm," said Rodor, "I'll go and tell the boss!"

Rodor then went back to the base and went searching for Zorcon. As he was walking through the long foyer, he accidentally bumped into Zorcon.

"Oh, sir!" said Rodor, "I'm so glad to see you! I have an idea that you might be pleased with!"

"Will it go down the toilet like your other ideas have?" asked Zorcon.

"No," said Rodor, "in fact, I have a new one this time!"

"Why don't we make a monster that will make a lot of noise?" asked Rodor, "it appears that humans hate noise!"

"Oh, really?" asked Zorcon, "this idea of yours had better work!"

"Trust me," said Rodor, "it will!"

"Then, go!" said Zorcon, "so, that I can work."

"Yes, boss!" said Rodor.

Zorcon then took is staff and formed the Wolfster monster. He appeared right in front of Zorcon.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Wolfster.

"Cause as much trouble as you can!" said Zorcon, "that's all I ask!"

"I will see what I can do!" said Wolfster.

Wolfster left the base and Zorcon's presence and went down to Starlite City to cause trouble. Right away, Wolfster began shooting sonic howls at the public, and the public's ears were irritated. They covered their ears with their hands while Wolfster laughed at their misery. The alarm sounded in the star base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"I don't know what's going on," said Astra, "but for some reason, the public is covering their ears. Something must be causing it!"

"Scroll the screen," said Brian, "there has got to be a source nearby!"

They scrolled the viewing screen to the left and found the source.

"There!" said Brian, "stop scrolling! It's that wolf monster that is causing all of the trouble!"

"Alright, guys!" said Rodney, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!"

The rangers all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Wolfster shot sonic howls at the rangers, and the rangers had trouble focusing. Then Wolfster shot a laser at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled.

"Okay," said Felicia, "we have to get past those howls somehow! If we don't, we are going to get nowhere!"

"Yeah!" said Asuka, "I agree!"

"So," said Lastar, "what do we do?"

"I have an idea!" said Jose, "but you'll have to buy me some time!"

"Whatever!" said Ying, "just do it, already! It's not like we're having a victory here!"

"Okay," said Jose.

Jose left the scene and went to the nearest department store. He bought nine pairs of headphones. After he left the department store, he went back to the star base. Then, he got on his communicator.

"Guys," said Jose, "come back to the star base! I have something for you!"

"I wonder what it is?" asked Zela.

"Well," said Jeff, "I think we'd better go!"

"Yeah!" said Zela.

They all teleported back to the star base to see what Jose had in mind.

"Retreating?" asked Wolfster, "I guess I was too much for you, eh?"

The other rangers arrived back at the star base.

"What is it, Jose?" asked Ying.

"I have a simple solution," said Jose, "earmuffs! The only problem is that we may have problems hearing each other!"

"I didn't think of that!" said Ying, "good job, Jose!"

"Thanks!" said Jose.

"Okay," said Rodney, "let's get back to the battle."

The rangers all teleported back to the battle scene. Right away, Wolfster shot sonic howls at the rangers, but they did not affect them.

"Huh?" asked Wolfster, "what's going on?"

"Your downfall!" said Asuka, "that's what's going on!"

The rangers all charged at Wolfster and knocked him around. Wolfster fell to the ground.

"Alright, let's put him down!" said Rodney, "everyone, put your hands together!"

All nine rangers put their hand together.

"Galaxy Blast!" said Rodney.

The blast left Wolfster unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Then, Zorcon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Wolfster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Take it away, Brian!" said Rodney.

"Sure will!" said Brian, "Battle Carrier, now!"

The Battle Carrier came to the rangers and released the zords. The rangers then hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's form the three Megazords!"

They formed the Cruiser Megazord, Explorer Megazord, and the Terra Megazord.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's do this!"

Right away, Wolfster started shooting sonic howls at the three Megazords. They did not affect the rangers, but they did affect the Megazords, because they caused vibrations in the Megazords. As a result, the three Megazords fell to the ground.

"The earmuffs aren't working!" said Ying.

"It's not the earmuffs," said Lastar, "the howls are bothering the mechanics of the zords! That's what's going on!"

"Oh, okay!" said Ying.

"We have to get past his howls somehow!" said Felicia.

Suddenly, Jeff's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff," said Tola, "listen to me. I know exactly what you need. The Terra Megazord and the Explorer Megazord can combine to form the Mission Megazord."

"Mission Megazord?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, the Mission Megazord," said Tola, "it is enough power to take on this wolf monster. But remember, only use it if you need it."

"Thanks, Tola," said Jeff.

"Not a problem!" said Tola.

Tola and Jeff signed off.

"Lastar," said Jeff, "did you get that?"

"Loud and clear!" said Lastar.

"Then, let's do it!" said Jeff, "initiating Mission Megazord formation, now!"

The Explorer Megazord and the Terra Megazord both combined to form the Mission Megazord.

"Alright," said Jeff, "let's see what this baby can do!"

"Mission Laser!" said Jeff.

The Mission Megazord fired a massive laser from it's upper body which caused Wolfster to tumble. Then they fired the Mission Laser again, and Wolfster tumbled again.

"I think he's had enough!" said Felicia.

"Yeah!" said Jeff, "let's finish him! Mission Charge!"

They charged up the Mission Laser and blasted Wolfster. As a result, Wolfster fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Wolfster was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"That's a galactic finish!" said Jeff.

Then the rangers in the Cruiser Megazord shook hands with the Mission Megazord.

"The rangers have another toy!" said Zorcon, "every time, they always get more powerful! I will not give up! I will conquer Earth! Those rangers do not know what's coming to them!"

Zorcon glowed red all over.

"That Mission Megazord was awesome!" said Felicia.

"Yeah!" said Asuka, "we could not have won without it!"

"Just remember," said Tola, "only use it when you need it. Good job, rangers!"

"No problem, Tola!" said Felicia.

Felicia and Tola smiled. Then the rangers went to hang out at the Starlite City Recreational Center.


End file.
